Filhos da Morte
by Rafael Stabenow
Summary: Nicholas Feracci era um desenhista amador que vivia Estados Unidos da America tentando fazer sucesso. Infelizmente, sua vida encontraria um fim triste em um beco qualquer, mas sua historia só iria começar, a história dele e de seus irmãos, seus novos irmãos.


Respirar nunca foi tão difícil para Nicholas Feracci. A cada puxada de ar parecia um castigo novo e diferenciado, onde seu eu era a vitima do carrasco. Seu corpo não correspondia aos seus desejos, talvez pelos ossos quebrados, talvez pelo ego destruído, talvez pelo cansaço de viver abaixo de todos. Respirar. Era isso que ele queria. Respirar e desenhar. Por isso, mesmo nessa hora, onde tentar recuperar a função respiratória parecia tão importante, ele não largava sua mochila. Não porque seus braços fechados naquela posição contra o peito estavam com fraturas comprometedoras, mas porque aquilo ali era a sua vida, e agora, ele estava se desprendendo dela. Já começava a sentir isso, aquele frio excruciante, aquela sonolência gelada, embalada por braços trevosos, porém, acalentadores, formados por névoas efêmeras do pós-morte.

É incrível como nos apegamos à vida na hora da morte. Sonhos inalcançados, amores perdidos, vontades contidas. Arrependimento. Amargo arrependimento que fomenta o desespero nos últimos esforços corpóreos para manter vivo o organismo.  
_  
"Eu não posso morrer_"

Muitas vezes mantemos esforços, considerados inúteis, para tentarmos escapar das garras tão bem projetadas sobre nós.

_"Não posso morrer... Não quero morrer... Não quero" _Esses pensamentos são tão clássicos na mente de um moribundo que o contra discurso da morte estava mais do que preparado.

O problema era sempre...

_ "Ainda não fiz tudo que queria... Ainda não desenhei tudo que desejo... eu mereço mais"_

Sempre o mesmo...

_ "Não vou morrer e deixar todos esses sonhos pra trás... tenho muito... muito que provar"_

Aí estava...

_ "Tenho que voltar... viver... vencer... eu não quero morrer, não posso, não vou!"_

Aí estava o desespero, doce desespero. Desespero que salva vidas. Desespero que espanta a morte. Desespero que era amor e vontade e desejo. Amor, vontade e desejo, que repelem a morte.

_"Tudo bem, você não vai morrer... não agora."_

O tom mórbido ecoou na mente fraca e debilitada de Nicholas Feracci e ele não sabia se devia responder. Ele não tinha forças para responder.

_ "Ganha teus sonhos, amores e desejos e quando estiveres pronto... volta..."._

Melhor começarmos do principio...

Nicholas Santo Feracci era um universitário recém-formado. Brasileiro por parte de pai, italiano por parte de mãe, norte americano por escolha. Nicholas acreditava fielmente que os Estados Unidos da América ainda era o país das oportunidades. Onde qualquer um com um sonho e vontade de trabalhar poderia se erguer em glória. Ele só se esquecera de que os Estados Unidos da América também era o país das dificuldades. Para o seu sonho, existem 100 outros sonhos iguais, maiores ou melhores, e para sua força de trabalho, existem outras 100 maiores, melhores e mais baratas.  
Nicholas vivia o sonho ruído americano, aquele sonho fracassado que as pessoas não são fortes o bastante para subir na vida, nem fracas o suficiente para se recolherem a sua insignificância, vivem. Ele morava em uma kitnet que mal cabia ele e seu material de desenho. O lugar se encontrava em um bairro considerados "da pesada" por aqueles que ali viviam, e seu único cômodo ficava em um prédio onde os outros cômodos minúsculos eram muito baratos devido ao número de vezes que a policia ia para retirar corpos ou fechar pontos de drogas. É, aquele realmente era o sonho ruído americano.

Mas apesar de todas as injúrias que o acometiam naquele ano, no fundo ele não desistia, no fundo ele desejava exercer seu talento, seu amor mais puro e verdadeiro, e queria ser reconhecido por isso: O Desenho. Nicholas era um ótimo desenhista, um artista natural com talento para arte que deixava sua família e amigos no Brasil mais do que impressionados. Até seus professores da faculdade de desenho industrial contavam com seu futuro brilhante. O que será que eles diriam agora se soubessem que ele ganhava a vida trabalho em uma lanchonete no final da rua pela manhã e fazia desenhos e caricaturas a noite? Seu pai provavelmente iria pedir para que ele voltasse, preocupado do jeito que era, e sua mãe também, mas ela teria um tom mais desesperado e alarmado, aquele tom de mãe que transmite todo o carinho, amor e tristeza por seu filho, iria partir o coração dele e o faria voltar. Não, nenhum deles poderia saber que seu precioso e amado filho e amigo não vivia o que sempre sonhava em casa.

Aquele dia começou como qualquer outro dia começara há um ano, com a diferença de que naquela manhã, dia três de janeiro, completava um ano. Este fato conseguiu anima-lo e deprimi-lo ao mesmo tempo. Pelo lado bom, fazia um ano que o jovem de 23 anos estava se virando sozinho, com seu próprio esforço e suor, e amanhã era seu aniversario. Pelo lado ruim, não conseguira alcançar uma única meta de seus sonhos, não conseguira realizar um único desejo, e amanhã era seu aniversário. Depois de tomar o café da manhã composto por dois pães não tão frescos com geleia de morango e uma xícara bem forte de café enquanto ouvia a briga matinal dos Smith do apartamento ao lado do seu, ele vestiu seu uniforme xadrez com o brasão da Hot Coffe, a lanchonete do final da rua. Assim como o resto do cômodo, o uniforme não cheirava muito bem, ele tinha que admitir, tanta frustração o deixou meio desleixado. Seus cabelos sempre bem aparados e limpos estavam longos e sujos, tinham perdido um pouco da cor castanha, estavam foscos. Estava acima do peso graças a sua dieta preguiçosa de fast food e olheiras pendiam como bolsas roxas abaixo dos olhos pequenos e negros. Não que ele fosse muito vaidoso, mas ele odiava seu estado atual, tanto quanto odiava aquele trabalho. Seu lar, se é que podíamos chamar aquilo de lar, também não estava na melhor das condições, mas isso não tinha nada haver com ele, a não ser o fato de Nicholas nunca ter feito nada para melhora-lo. As paredes descascadas e manchadas por substancias indecifráveis davam quase todo o ar depressivo do local. Seu tamanho de apenas um cômodo – desconsiderando um pequeno cubículo que se tentava se chamar de banheiro – fazia com que tudo se amontoasse em pequenas pilhas, mesmo que seu inquilino já tivesse vendido, doado ou jogado fora a maioria de seus coisas. A ventilação também era pobre: uma única janela – também não contando com a báscula enferrujada do minúsculo banheiro – que não abria direito e que quando abria, fazia tamanho alarde que os Smiths insistiam em bater na parede ao lado pedindo por silencio.

Caminhar até a lanchonete não levaria, normalmente, mais de 5 minutos, mas parecia durar uma eternidade agora. Fazer aquele trajeto que ele pensava ser temporário era uma alegria no inicio, sempre com sonhos altos na cabeça e uma mochila com material para desenho nas costas. Agora não passava de uma pequena tortura matinal, onde cada passo pesava mais de cem quilos, e seu material parecia um entrave, tamanho o desgosto. Ele já pensou em desistir e voltar pra casa, mas também já pensou que isso seria muito fraco e baixo, então continuava seu caminho, já pensado no que poderia desenhar quando montasse seu cantinho especial no ponto dos artistas de rua.  
A Hot Coffe também já parecerá mais animadora. Não com relação a seus funcionário e clientes, todos ali sempre foram muito grossos, mal educados, apressados, encrenqueiros, baderneiros, mal encarados e nervosos, tudo isso logo pela manhã. Não, a Hot Coffe fora animadora na época em que Nicholas acreditava que ela também seria passageira, assim como aquele caminho que fazia, assim como andar a pé, assim como aquele lugar que chamava de casa. _Deus, como ficou tudo tão depressivo na minha vida?!_ Pensamentos assim invadiam sua mente com um constância tão grande que ele esquecia do seu trabalho tão vital para um ciclo tão instável. A cafeteria/lanchonete abria sempre às oito horas em ponto, e às oito horas em ponto Nicholas tomava seu lugar no balcão para atender aos pedidos e passar à cozinha.

- Bom dia senhor, posso anotar seu pedido – Dizia, manhã após manhã, cada dia mais sem animação, em um inglês fluente, mas que ainda não perdera o sotaque estrangeiro.  
- Vou querer um expresso duplo, sem açúcar e o tradicional da manhã, e rápido com isso aí garoto! – Ah, os clientes, talvez fossem a pior parte. Sempre apressados e mal humorados, alguns até exemplificando a xenofobia que todos eles sentiam quando percebiam o sotaque estrangeiro de Nicholas, sempre reclamando quando podiam, sempre tentado sair sem pagar, sempre arrumando briga pela manhã e a tarde também, se estendendo até a hora do fim do expediente.

_Deus, quando eu fiquei tão depressivo assim?_ Pensava novamente. Por algum motivo, naquele dia especial, aqueles pensamentos que questionavam tudo até agora se recusavam a sumir. A cabeça de Nicholas era bombardeada por questões que ele mesmo se fazia sobre como sua vida fugira tanto de seus planos. Às vezes pensava, também naquele dia, se não estaria reclamando de barriga cheia, afinal, trabalhar na lanchonete não é tão ruim assim, seus companheiros de trabalho eram pessoas divertidas, estavam em situações parecidas com a dele – o sonho ruído americano –, e sempre tinham motivos pra sorrir, sempre conversando e rindo, e seguindo assim, até o intervalo do almoço.  
- Você tá chato pra cacete hoje em Brasil! – Marion, a funcionária que se tornou o mais próximo de uma amiga naquele lugar, naquele país, interrogou o depressivo Nicholas, com um acentuado _Fuck_ em sua frase, quando ele dispersou seus pensamentos pela quarta vez no dia, durante um conversa muito animada de Marion sobre o jogo de basquete ontem à noite, na rua de baixo.  
- Você que tem que sorrir menos, cara – Replicou Nicholas, com aquele sorriso meio entristecido que era constante hoje.  
- Nem parece aquele mesmo Brasil que vinha trabalhar irritando todo mundo com aquela animação exagerada. – Nicholas soltou mais um sorriso, aquele de vergonha. Realmente fazia muito tempo que não tinha muita animação, animação que lhe deu o apelido de Brasil, isso e o fato de ser brasileiro. - E não sou "_cara"_! E para com essa tristeza toda, assim se desanima meio mundo em volta.  
- Primeiro, sim, você é _cara_. Que outra garota ficaria a noite, jogando basquete de rua? E segundo, tenho direito de ficar deprimido às vezes porra, faz parte da existência humana.  
- Vai se foder cara! – e dando um tapa nele, levantou-se da mesa onde almoçavam – Vê se sai desse poço de tristeza e vai desenhar logo! Num é isso que te anima?  
- É, é sim, mas agora o que vai me animar é acabar o resto do dia.  
- Tanto faz, só num deprime a galera toda com esse seu mau humor aí.

E o dia passou mais rápido dali em diante, talvez já querendo adiantar o ato do destino que aconteceria mais a noite, talvez querendo encerrar logo o que seria uma encenação um pouco mais cruel da vida de forma mais rápida.

Talvez Nicholas tivesse desejado que o dia fosse mais longo...

O expediente dele havia acabado às sete horas da tarde, com alguns minutos de atraso como sempre e, como sempre, ele apressava o passo para o ponto de ônibus. O bairro em que morava não servia para artista de rua. Não tinha um lugar para exibir as artes, ou publico que apreciaria algo que não fosse um jogo de basquete. Então ele tinha que pegar um ônibus e fazer mais ou menos 40 minutos de viagem, descer em um ponto bem iluminado em um bairro um pouco melhor, seguir andando por uns dez minutos até chegar à pequena praça onde já estariam muitos rostos conhecidos, alguns tocando instrumentos, outros dançando break, alguns pintando ou desenhando como ele, e um ou outro talento que ele não saberia descrever sem desenhar ou com uma longa conversa.  
Infelizmente, naquele dia 3 de janeiro, seu trajeto pararia ao andar 3 minutos em direção à praça.

Lá estavam eles. Uma parte de uma gangue, vestindo suas cores e portando seus símbolos. Eram cinco rapazes, três negros e dois caucasianos, os cinco parados na próxima esquina, conversando alto com um excesso de palavrões que dificultava o entendimento do inglês para Nicholas. Ele já havia passado por aquele grupo mais de uma vez, sempre sem olhar, sem fazer qualquer contato visual, sem esbarrar em nenhum, sem provocar nada, mas naquele dia, eles é que iriam esbarrar nele.

Com um puxão bruto e violento, Nicholas foi jogado para dentro daquele beco que cortava as ruas. Para infelicidade dele, estava escuro e deserto e cheio de medo. Espera, o medo é que estava enchendo Nicholas.

- Olha, olha o que nos temos aqui, estrangeiro né? – um dos membros da gangue se pôs a frente dos outros, vestindo sua jaqueta vermelha e branca, aberta, mostrando uma camisa preta por baixo e uma calça jeans longa e baixa – Responde porra! Ou não consegue nem falar minha língua!

Nicholas estava congelado de medo, havia caído e por instinto recuava, mas por pânico não conseguia se levantar ou correr, apenas abraçar sua mochila.

- É eu acho que essa vadia não sabe falar inglês – outro membro falou em tom de gozação e gargalhada, incitando seus companheiros a zombaria coletiva.  
- Então bichinha, você fala alguma coisa? Hablas me língua?  
- Sim, sim – o sim saiu tão tremido da boca de Nicholas que ele não sabia realmente se tinha dito sim.  
- Há, o lixo estrangeiro sabe falar inglês, mas parece que é a porra de um gago – e zombaria recomeçou – Então, hoje é dia de limpeza cara, sabe como é, retirar o lixo das ruas. E quando digo lixo, digo vocês, estrangeiros de merda. Latinos, asiáticos, árabes, seja lá como forem, estão infestando nosso país e roubando nossos empregos! – Nicholas finalmente tinha recuperado o controle do corpo pra tentar fugi, mas foi só naquele momento que seu cérebro assimilou que estava cercado. – Nós vemos você na lanchonete, ocupando o emprego que alguém que pode realmente estar precisando, como um dos meus amigos aqui, e na praça também, mostrando seus rabiscos idiotas como se fosse melhor que qualquer americano! – O rapaz discursava como se Nicholas fosse um praga, uma peste, algo que deve ser exterminado, queimado, jogando em baú e enterrado para que fosse esquecido eternamente. – E por isso, que nós estamos adquirindo estas vagas de volta, na marra! – a última frase não foi a última coisa que Nicholas escutou. A última coisa que ele escutou foram os chingamentos direcionados a ele enquanto canos de ferro largados ali no beco, punhos e pés o acertavam.

Forçado a posição fetal em meio a gritos de ódio misturando com seus próprios gritos de socorro, sua cabeça era constantemente pisoteada, fazendo-o sentir cada osso do próprio crânio. Ele não sabia por que aquilo acontecia, não sabia quem eram eles, nem sabia por que não tentou correr ou reagir, só sabia que não largaria sua mochila por nada e isso soava tão ridículo que ele não acreditou no que havia pensado. _Não posso largar essa mochila! Não posso largar meu futuro!_ Suas pernas e braços acertados por canos de ferro, mais e mais forte, a ponto de transmitir o ódio a cada golpe, ódio que literalmente quebrava ossos, ódio que dava prazer aos agressores. Cada um deles, motivado pelo sangue de sua vítima que escorria aos poucos e aos berros. Nenhum deles tinha uma causa de verdade, eles sabiam, mas motivados pelas mentes distorcidas e fracas que possuíam, sendo subordinados de suas ideologias infundadas e corruptas, faziam o que faziam com todo prazer. Chutes esporádicos o acertavam de forma a retirar todo o ar e esperança de uma única vez e um dos rapazes achou interessante treinar seus chutes na boca de Nicholas, numa tentativa não muito bem sucedida de enfiar seus dentes garganta a baixo. Os socos vinham vez ou outra, e apesar de não serem os mais efetivos, quando bem acertados, causavam um bom estrago. Em certo momento todos se uniram num pisoteamento coletivo, cravando solas e chutes em meio a mais gritos de ódio, enquanto os gritos de socorro haviam se encerrado com um dos chutes que acertou a garganta. Ou terá sido uma das solas? Não dava pra saber mais. Nicholas sentia cada golpe, ouvia cada palavra de fúria. Sentiu alguns dentes sendo quebrados, os ossos da face e do cabeça resistindo, mas cedendo, sentiu que algumas costelas já tinham cedido e agora faziam uma reunião com seus pulmões. Em partes dos braços ele conseguia delimitar exatamente as fraturas dos ossos, enquanto que, em suas pernas, ele não conseguia sentir mais nada. Sua mente se via atormentada, pânico transbordando, incapaz de reagir, como desde o inicio. Ainda procurava uma razão, ainda procurava um motivo, não o encontrava. No resto que era sua mente, ele pensava que as pessoas eram boas e que havia alguns casos isolados, mas no geral eram boas. Aquilo provava o contrário, aquilo provava a maldade. Maldade residente nas almas das sádicas pessoas que o chutavam e pisavam sem dó ou piedade, maldade residente nas solas e bicos que acertavam com desprezo e ira a vítima indefesa, descarregando o nojo sobre aquele estrangeiro vivendo entre eles, julgando-se tão bom quanto eles, capaz de ter os mesmos desejos. Esse era o crime daquele espancado: Sonhar ser um igual.

O tempo ali foi curto, mas pareceu tão longo quanto o infinito, e quando o sangue já manchava os tênis daquelas pessoas e a consciência de Nicholas já se esvaía, tudo acabou como começou, inesperadamente.

Daquelas pessoas, duas morreriam em uma tentativa de assalto a uma loja de conveniência com um operador de caixa muito bem armado, no dia seguinte. Uma delas morreria de overdose, daqui a uma semana, e seria encontrada agarrada à privada de uma boate de quinta. Outra se arrependeria de seus crimes – daqui a 1 mês -, começando por se entregar a polícia e terminando por ser morta na cadeia, esfaqueada múltiplas vezes com um caco de vidro, por um membro de uma gangue rival. E outra, seria morta em circunstancias muito estranhas, 15 dias após um de seus amigos mais chegados ser morto na cadeia por causa de uma rivalidade entre gangues, era esse o líder da limpeza daquela noite. Nenhum deles tinha mais de 21 anos.

E foi nesse ponto da noite, entre uma consciência evanescente, as risadas dos agressores, o desespero da morte e vontade que permanecia em segurar aquela mochila repleta de rascunhos e desenhos, repleta de objetos que para Nicholas, significavam uma boa vida, um futuro de felicidades, que Ela veio. Manto negro que tampava o rosto e se arrastava pelo chão, braços e mãos esqueléticos, mas firmes, e a foice, a grande foice carreadora de almas. Ela veio, como o esperado para aquela noite, mas...

_"Não posso morrer... Não quero morrer... Não quero"_

Às vezes a vida, é uma vadia com a morte.

_"Tenho que voltar... viver... vencer... eu não quero morrer, não posso, não vou!"_

Uma vadia ingrata e trapaceira, e com situações que nem mesmo a morte pode interferir.

_"Tudo bem, você não vai morrer... não agora."_

E só resta seguir com o novo fluxo.

_"Ganha teus sonhos, amores e desejos e quando estiveres pronto... volta... volta, porque não gosto de meus filhos longe do aconchego de minha morada"._


End file.
